A Murder on Wall Street
by Kates89
Summary: A murder on Wall Street leaves Mac having to deal with a difficult suspect. This is my attempt at 2NYwLove's challenge :)


**Okay, so this is my first ever Mac fic and to tell you the truth I'm a little worried about it... hopefully it's okay though :)**

**I wrote this for 2NYwLove's challenge :) I got Mac, Wall Street, Interview room and Focused. :)**

Mac shut the door of the avalanche, going to the trunk he pulled out his kit before making his way over to the charging bull statue on wall street "What have we got?" he asked Danny who was knelt by the victim taking photos.

"A John Doe" Danny replied standing up "Seems like he was shoved or pushed into this bull and banged his head"

"Which killed him?"

"Well that's what it seems like to me but obviously we'll have to get Sid to confirm it"

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, I only got here about ten minutes before you did, Lindsay is off looking for witnesses."

"Okay" Mac knelt down, he put his gloves on and then pulling a swab from his kit he took a sample of the blood from the floor.

"It all seems very odd, Mac" Danny said as he stood back and observed the body "He's nicely dressed and his watch is still on his wrist, so I'm guessing we can rule out a mugging gone wrong?"

"But he's got no wallet?"

"Oh no, there was a wallet but there was no ID" Danny replied "All his money was still there too"

"Odd" Mac replied, moving over to the body he moved the side of the jacket and a few dollars fell out, landing on the floor. "More money"

"Weird place to keep it"

"I don't think he was keeping it there, it looks like it was placed there after he died"

"What? Why would you give a guy money after you've killed him?"

"That's what we're here for, Danny, to find out"

Danny nodded and went back to taking photos.

Mac took another look at the body, on the guys pristine white shirt lay a dark black hair, using his tweezers he carefully pulled off the hair and placed it into an evidence bag.

"Got something, Mac?" Danny asked.

"We'll see" Mac replied as he took looked around the body for more evidence.

A few hours later Mac was sat in an interview room with a suspect that he had found from the hair he'd found on the victim; who'd now been identified as Robert Millstone.

The suspect Samuel Weston leant back in his chair and sighed "I don't even know what I'm doin' 'ere"

"You're here because a hair from your head was found on a murder victim"

"What? Murder? No, that's not my game"

Mac look looked down and focused on the file in front of him "Oh no, you're right, it says here that you're more of a rape kind of guy, aren't you?"

"Rape? No!"

"So you didn't just come out of Rikers for Raping three girls?"

"That was all circumstantial evidence"

"Of course it was" Mac replied. "So is this what this hair is too?"

"No, I don't know nothin' about any body, I'm tellin' ya"

"I know you are and I'm telling you, you must do as your hair was found on his shirt"

"Well maybe I just saw him durin' the day or summit?"

"And you rubbed your head on his chest?"

"What? No!"

"Let's start over... were you down Wall Street today?"

Samuel scratched his head "Yeah, I might 'ave been, why?"

Mac sighed "Because that's where the victim was found"

"So? Don't mean I done it, does it?"

"No but what were you doing down Wall Street?"

"Seein' a mate of mine"

"And what is this mate called?"

"I can't be tellin' you that, I'd get nicknamed snitch or summit"

"You can tell me or you can spend another few years in Rikers, your choice?"

Samuel sunk down in his chair "I can't Man, I can't, they'd kill me"

Mac shrugged "It's your choice"

Samuel looked around as if trying to see if anyone was around to over here. "What if they 'ear me"

"They're is no one around here to hear you, Samuel. It's just me and you"

"Nah, you 'ave people behind them, don't ya?" Samuel replied pointing to the mirror "They sit and watch ya"

"Yes, occasionally we do have people behind them mirrors, but we don't today"

"How do I know you ain't lyin'?"

"Want me to prove it to you?" Mac asked

"Yeah, 'kay"

Mac got up, taking hold of Samuel's arm he led him out of the interview room and to the mirror room next to it, opening the door, he proved to Samuel that the room was empty "See?"

"Alright I believe ya" Samuel replied "Can you get off me now?"

"Not till we get back to the interview room" Mac told him as he closed the door and led Samuel back to the interview room. They both sat back down, Mac took the folder from the table and opened it back up "So, care to tell me who you were meeting now?"

Samuel sighed and rubbed his forehead "Kay, his name is Billy"

"Billy...?"

Samuel shrugged "Dunno, most people call him Billy or Sharky"

"Sharky?" Mac asked feeling himself getting annoyed with Samuel but he knew he had to stay focused, he could feel he was getting close to finding out what happened to Robert Millstone.

"Yeah cos he's a loan shark, ain't he?"

"I don't know, is he?"

Samuel nodded "But you can't tell no one that you 'eard this from me, you 'ear me?"

Mac nodded as he flicked through the file in front of him. "So what were you doing with Billy?"

"Just meetin' him that's all"

"So what does Billy look like?"

"He's tall"

"Okay, talls a good start, anything thing else?"

"Er... yeah, his got a tattoo on his neck an a peicin' in his lip"

Mac sighed, knowing that the description fitted a lot of males in New York. He decided that this interview was now going no where. He'd got what he needed and he hoped that after a word with Flack, he may have more of an idea of who this 'Sharky' is. "Right, I think that's enough for now"

"Can I go?" Samuel asked hopefully.

"You can go to a cell" Mac told him "And as soon as we find Billy and he confirms your story then you can go. So if you can help us with a better description or even give us a last name it might help you to get out of here a little quicker."

Samuel shook his head and stood up "I told you, Man, I dunno"

"Okay, well I'll let the officer outside take you to your cell, if you do remember anything ask them to give me a call"

"Kay"

Mac picked up the folder off the desk, standing up he left the interview room and told the guy waiting outside to take Samuel down to the cells. He then headed to the bullpen to find Flack to see if he knew or had any idea who Sharky was.


End file.
